Pilota, prima parte
[[Titolo del collegamento]] | immagine=jack_1x01.jpg | titolo_originale=Pilot, Part 1 | numero_stagione=1 | numero_episodio=01 | giorni=1-2 | data_ABC=22 settembre 2004 | data_FOX=22 marzo 2005 | data_RAI=6 marzo 2006 | lunghezza=42:20 | flashback=Jack | sceneggiatore=Teleplay di J.J. Abrams e Damon Lindelof Storia di Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams e Damon Lindelof | regista=J.J. Abrams | guest=Fredric Lehne - Edward Mars L. Scott Caldwell - Rose | costar=Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Jon Dixon - JD Michelle Arthur - Michelle Dale Radomski - L'uomo col laccio emostatico Geoff Heise - L'uomo del carburante Barbara Vidinha - La donna che urla | uncredited=Greg Grunberg - Il pilota Frank Torres - Gary Troup Madison - Vincent Christian Bowman - Steve Jenkins Faith Fay - Una sopravvissuta | transcript=Transcript:Pilota, prima parte|}} è il primo episodio della prima stagione di Lost, andato in onda per la prima volta in America il 22 settembre 2004, sulla ABC. In realtà si tratta della prima delle due parti in cui è divisa la puntata pilota. Questo episodio, insieme a , pone le premesse per tutta la struttura della serie: i protagonisti principali vengono brevemente presentati. Jack Shephard, un dottore di Los Angeles, si risveglia su un'isola misteriosa, scoprendosi uno dei 48 sopravvissuti di un incidente aereo. Con l'aiuto degli altri superstiti, comincia a prendersi cura dei feriti e tenta di localizzare la cabina di pilotaggio dell'aereo, sperduta in mezzo alla giungla, nella speranza di poter trovare un qualche mezzo per lanciare un SOS. 'Trama' Flashback left|thumb|[[Jack guarda fuori dal finestrino dell'aereo.]] Un uomo, Jack Shephard, guarda fuori dal finestrino di un aereo, seduto al posto 23A, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Ad un tratto una hostess dall'aria amichevole, Cindy Chandler, gli si avvicina, chiedendogli se avesse gradito il drink e, alla risposta poco convinta dell'uomo, sorridendo, gli offre di nascosto due bottiglie di liquore in più. Finito di bere, Jack si alza dal suo posto ma è costretto a fermarsi immediatamente: un ragazzo, in seguito identificato come Charlie Pace, lo urta dirigendosi verso la toilette, inseguito di lì a poco dalla Chandler ed un altro assistente di volo. Rose Nadler seduta sull'altro lato del corridoio, al posto 23D, commenta scherzosamente l'episodio. Dopodiché viene sorpresa da una turbolenza, che pare terrorizzarla. Jack, risiedutosi, tenta di tranquillizzare la donna che ammette la propria paura di volare, dicendo che suo marito, Bernard Nadler, che si trovava momentaneamente alla toilet dell'aereo, le dice sempre che "gli aerei sono fatti per restare in aria". L'uomo la rassicura, e le dice che lui sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei finché il marito non avrebbe fatto ritorno dal bagno. Improvvisamente l'aereo comincia a sobbalzare sempre più bruscamente: tutt'un tratto la cabina inizia a perdere pressione e le persone sono sballottate violentemente in ogni direzione. Le maschere d'ossigeno scendono immediatamente dal soffitto ed un impeto di panico travolge tutti quanti. Jack indossa la sua maschera e guarda fuori dal finestrino, verso l'oceano, dove stanno precipitando. Sull'isola left|thumb|[[Jack si risveglia nella giungla.]] L'inquadratura di un occhio che si apre mostra una pupilla che si contrae. La cima di alcune piante in un canneto è vista attraverso la prospettiva di un uomo, Jack Shephard, che giace sdraiato in mezzo ad una giungla. Un Labrador Retriever, Vincent, gli passa vicino poi sparisce di nuovo fra gli alberi. Confuso su come sia arrivato lì l'uomo contempla il luogo idilliaco che lo circonda mentre i ricordi di quanto è accaduto lo assalgono. Con grande fatica Jack si alza in piedi: è ferito dietro la schiena ma vivo. Dapprima si fruga nella tasca estraendo una bottiglietta di vodka poi, raccolte le forze, inizia a correre a perdifiato per attraversare la giungla; durante la corsa si può notare, appesa ad un ramo di un albero, una scarpa da tennis bianca. ♪ Improvvisamente Jack sbuca su una spiaggia cosparsa di rottami di aereo e con circa una cinquantina di sopravvissuti all'incidente, confusi e disperati, che continuano ad urlare. L'aereo, che effettuava un volo di linea tra l'Australia e gli Stati Uniti, si è spezzato in più tronconi durante il viaggio per una causa ignota. La fusoliera del jet è ancora in fiamme e uno dei reattori è in funzione, con l'elica ancora ruotante. right|thumb|[[Jack si aggira tra i rottami.]] In mezzo ai rottami Jack si muove rapidamente tra i sopravvissuti nel tentativo di somministrare loro le prime cure mediche: si identifica agli altri, infatti, come dottore. Con l'aiuto di alcuni superstiti (tra cui un uomo calvo, John Locke) estrae un uomo, con una gamba spezzata, da sotto un pezzo della fusoliera, quindi blocca l'emorragia dell'uomo con la propria cravatta. Nel frattempo vediamo un ragazzo, Charlie Pace, si muove pericolosamente tra le turbine ancora funzionanti. Jin-Soo Kwon piange e cerca sua moglie e Michael Dawson è alla disperata ricerca del figlio, Walt. Una ragazza è ferma in piedi e urla in modo isterico, anche lei molto vicina ai rottami dell'aereo. Quando, poi, sente una ragazza, incinta (che più tardi si presenterà come Claire Littleton), lamentarsi dei dolori dovuti al grande shock, Jack si precipita accanto a lei per prestarle aiuto. Il caos continua; mentre la fusoliera sta ancora bruciando, un uomo viene risucchiato dalla turbina facendola esplodere e disseminando così altri rottami sulla spiaggia. Dopo aver lasciato Claire nelle mani di un altro dei sopravvissuti, Hurley, Jack soccorre un'altra donna, Rose, che giace svenuta sulla sabbia. E' la stessa donna che occupava, sull'aereo, il posto vicino al suo, ed è quella con cui lui stava parlando poco prima che la cabina dell'aereo stesso si depressurizzasse; Jack riesce a rianimarla con un massaggio cardiaco. La donna era stata soccorsa in un primo momento da un ragazzo, (Boone Carlyle), che però le stava effettuando una scorretta respirazione bocca a bocca; Boone, una volta sostituito da Jack, corre a cercare una penna allo scopo di aiutare il dottore nei suoi salvataggi. Una volta che la donna è fuori pericolo, Jack si precipita a portare via, dal luogo in cui sono, Hurley e Claire: un ala dell'aereo, proprio sopra loro due, si sta infatti staccando. I tre riescono appena in tempo a salvarsi: un istante dopo l'ala cade a terra provocando una nuova esplosione. left|thumb|[[Jack e Hurley aiutano Claire.]] Jack dice ad Hurley di badare a Claire. Hurley chiede al dottore quale sia il suo nome, e lui gli risponde. Vediamo poco dopo Charlie essere mancato per pochissimo da un pezzo d'aereo caduto. ♪ Jack, ancora attonito per tutto ciò che lo circonda, viene raggiunto da Boone, che nel frattempo s'era procurato diverse penne, non sapendo quale potesse andare meglio. Jack allora gli dice che erano tutte adatte per ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare. ♪ Jack prende ago e filo da una delle valigie e si avvia verso la giungla per esaminare il brutto taglio che si è procurato sulla schiena. Nelle vicinanze l'uomo vede una giovane donna (il cui nome è Kate Austen) e le chiede di aiutarlo a ricucire la ferita, sterilizzando prima mani e taglio con la boccetta di alcool. Kate si dimostra nervosa ed impreparata alla sutura della ferita di Jack. L'uomo cerca allora di tranquillizzarla e di toglierle la paura, che lei confessa di avere, narrandole la storia della suo primo intervento chirurgico. Jack le racconta che durante il suo primo anno di tirocinio, dopo una lunga operazione alla spina dorsale di una ragazza appena sedicenne, al momento della chiusura le lacerò la dura madre facendo così fuoriuscire nervi e fluido spinale dal midollo. Jack venne, quindi, assalito da una crisi di panico, ma prese la decisione di dominare la propria paura permettendo al terrore di sconvolgerlo, ma solamente per cinque secondi. Il terrore passò, lui ricucì la ragazza e tutto finì bene. Kate ammette che se fosse successo a lei sarebbe scappata, ma Jack la rincuora facendole presente come ora lei non sia fuggita di fronte al favore richiestole. right|thumb|[[Jack chiede a Kate di aiutarlo con la ferita.]] Intanto alla spiaggia il peggio è passato: un uomo, che si fa chiamare Sawyer, si fuma una sigaretta in tutta tranquillità; Claire è con i piedi sul bagnasciuga a contemplare ed ad accarezzare il suo pancione; Hurley raccoglie dei cestini da pranzo dalla cambusa dell'aereo; Locke se ne sta seduto da solo davanti al mare; Boone prova inutilmente a telefonare con il suo cellulare; un altro uomo, che si presenta come Sayid Jarrah, aiutato da un ragazzo, Charlie Pace, accende e preserva il fuoco di un falò nella speranza che sia visto dai soccorsi; infine Rose piange baciando la sua fede nuziale. E' ormai notte: Charlie ha scritto su alcune bende sulle dita della sua mano sinistra le lettere "F A T E" (Destino). Sayid confessa a Charlie le sue preoccupazioni per il mancato arrivo dei soccorsi; nel frattempo una giovane donna, Shannon Rutherford, rifiuta in maniera sgarbata una barretta di cioccolato che le viene offerta da Boone, in seguito identificato come suo fratellastro, sostenendo che avrebbe mangiato solo quando fossero arrivati i soccorsi. Hurley, che sta distribuendo il cibo ad i naufraghi, si sofferma accanto a Claire; il ragazzo si informa delle sue condizioni poi se ne va lasciando due porzioni alla ragazza. Lì vicino un padre ed un figlio (in seguito presentati come Michael Dawson e Walter "Walt" Lloyd) stanno cercando di prendere sonno mentre il marito di una giovane coppia di coreani, Jin-Soo Kwon, raccomanda alla moglie, Sun-Soo Kwon, di stargli sempre accanto. porge a Claire la sua cena.]] Jack, tornato sulla spiaggia, si sta occupando di un uomo privo di sensi e ferito gravemente da una scheggia di metallo che gli si è conficcata nel mezzo del torace. Kate chiede al dottore se l'uomo se la caverà. Giustifica, quindi, il suo interesse dicendo che l'uomo le sedeva accanto sull'aereo. I due hanno poi una conversazione durante la quale viene rivelato come l'aereo si sia disintegrato in volo e che il troncone di coda si è separato dal resto dell'aeroplano durante la caduta. Solo più tardi si era staccata anche la parte anteriore. Kate sostiene di aver assistito all'intera scena, mentre Jack afferma di aver perso conoscenza prima di quel momento. Il dottore crede che, per affrettare e facilitare l'arrivo dei soccorsi, dovrebbero cercare di mandare un messaggio radio utilizzando la ricetrasmittente della cabina di pilotaggio che si trova appunto nella parte anteriore dell'aereo; Kate gli racconta allora di aver visto un filo di fumo in fondo alla valle ed annuncia a Jack che lo accompagnerà, l'indomani, nella ricerca. left|thumb|I [[sopravvissuti sezione centrale|sopravvissuti vengono svegliati dal Mostro.]] La tranquillità che si era creata fra i sopravvissuti sulla spiaggia viene improvvisamente interrotta da alcuni rumori assordanti e misteriosi provenienti dalla giungla lì vicino, accompagnati dall'immagine di grossi alberi che vengono scossi violentemente ed abbattuti. Tutti si precipitano, preoccupati, ad osservare l'inspiegabile fenomeno; ma la fonte di questi rumori sembra essere invisibile o nascosta (ci si riferirà, poi, a questa entità come al Mostro). Il giorno seguente, mentre Jack osserva l'oceano di fronte a sè, gli altri naufraghi discutono degli incredibili fatti della notte precedente: viene discussa la possibilità che si sia trattato del verso di un animale ma Rose sottolinea invece che quei suoni le hanno riportano alla mente il posto in cui vive, il Bronx, a New York. Sopraggiunge Kate pronta a partire, ma Jack, dopo avere provato a dissuaderla, le suggerisce di procurarsi delle scarpe adatte; la ragazza è quindi costretta a prendere quelle di uno dei cadaveri. Locke, vedendola, le sorride con un mango in bocca. Hurley, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Walt, Boone e Shannon stanno discutendo su cosa fare con i cadaveri che sono rimasti incastrati nella fusoliera. Jack li raggiunge e, dopo aver incaricato Boone all'assistenza dei feriti, informa tutti che lui sta andando a cercare la cabina di pilotaggio ♪; Charlie allora insiste per accompagnarlo. Durante la marcia Kate dice a Charlie che le risulta familiare, e lui le rivela di essere il bassista della band dei Drive Shaft, famosi per il successo "You All Everybody". Vincent osserva il trio dalla boscaglia. right|thumb|[[Charlie, Kate e Jack alla ricerca della testa dell'aereo.]] Il tempo, frattanto, sta cambiando: il sole scompare e lascia posto alle nuvole e ad un tremendo acquazzone. Sulla spiaggia un folto gruppo di sopravvissuti trova riparo sotto un grosso telo; fa eccezione l'uomo di mezz'età, John Locke, che siede da solo sotto la pioggia, con le braccia tese verso l'alto, come se volesse glorificare la pioggia stessa. Anche la coppia di coreani preferisce sedere da sola: i due stanno vicini sotto uno dei pezzi dell'aereo. Il Mostro intanto torna a farsi sentire. è vivo.]] Il terzetto che attraversa la giungla viene sorpreso dalla stessa tempesta; ma Jack, Kate e Charlie sono ormai giunti davanti alla parte frontale dell'aereo appoggiata su di un albero. ♪ L'abitacolo si trova disposto obliquamente e i tre devono effettuare una vera e propria scalata per raggiungere la cabina di pilotaggio; arrivati al suo interno Jack e Kate trovano il pilota dell'aereo ancora seduto al suo posto, seriamente ferito, ma incredibilmente vivo. L'uomo rivela ai due che l'aereo aveva perso i contatti radio parecchio tempo prima dell'incidente e che quindi lui aveva deciso di dirottare il volo verso le isole Fiji in cerca di aiuto. Secondo i suoi calcoli quando l'aereo è precipitato si trovavano circa 1000 miglia fuori rotta: di conseguenza le squadre di soccorso li stanno cercando nel posto sbagliato. Il pilota infine mostra loro la ricetrasmittente ma non riesce a farla funzionare. Jack nota intanto l'assenza di Charlie: Kate prova a chiamarlo e il ragazzo sbuca improvvisamente da una delle toilette dell'aereo. Proprio in quel mentre nella giungla riecheggia un rumore simile a quello della notte precedente: il Mostro è lì fuori. Il pilota cerca di scoprire la causa del frastuono arrampicandosi fuori della cabina di pilotaggio attraverso un finestrino rotto ma, con grande orrore dei presenti, l'uomo viene repentinamente afferrato e trascinato fuori da quel qualcosa che si trova all'esterno. Jack, terrorizzato, afferra la ricetrasmittente e lui, Kate e Charlie fuggono terrorizzati dall'aereo, mentre questo cade pesantemente al suolo. left|thumb|[[Kate chiede a Charlie dove sia Jack.]] Mentre i tre scappano dal Mostro, che sembra muoversi fra gli alberi alle loro spalle, Charlie inciampa nel fango e Jack torna indietro per andare a soccorrerlo. Dopo molti metri Kate arresta la sua corsa: poi, accortasi di essere rimasta sola, conta fino a cinque per scacciare via la paura, come le aveva suggerito Jack. ♪ La pioggia si ferma all'improvviso e torna il silenzio nella giungla. Anche il Mostro se ne è andato; Charlie raggiunge Kate da solo. I due tornano allora indietro assieme per cercare Jack; Kate trova, nel fango di una pozzanghera, una spilla con l'effigie di uno scudo tra due ali. Poi dopo aver notato uno strano riflesso sulla superficie dell'acqua, la ragazza alza lo sguardo e vede un cadavere insanguinato sospeso in cima ad un albero. In quel mentre riappare Jack dalla giungla che esclama: "E' il pilota!". Il dottore è quindi salvo ma non ha potuto vedere cosa li stava inseguendo. , Kate e Charlie trovano il pilota, morto.]] Curiosità Generale .]] offre a Shannon una barretta Apollo.]] * Dalla prima stagione alla terza, l'episodio iniziale è sempre centrato su Jack, benché in questo episodio lui abbia un solo flashback. * Dalla prima stagione alla terza, il primo episodio inizia con un personaggio mai apparso prima e in un luogo mai visto prima. * Il luogo dell'impatto visto in quest'episodio lo si ritrova nei flashback di Locke in , di Nikki e di Paulo in e di Charlie in . * Il giorno dell'incidente aereo, mercoledì 22 Settembre del 2004, è anche mostrato dalla diversa prospettiva dei sopravvissuti della sezione di coda in , da quella di Desmond in , da quella di Juliet in , in , nel mobisode e in (con aggiunta la prospettiva di Harper Stanhope, la moglie di Goodwin) e di Vincent nel mobisode . * La bottiglietta di vodka di Jack contiene i testo in cirillico "дождь" (traslitterato "dozhd"), tradotto dal russo "pioggia". Include anche la scritta in inglese "Pure Vodka" (Vodka pura). *Boone offre a Shannon una barretta Apollo. *Gli stivaletti che Kate ha rimosso da uno dei corpi sono della marca "Ariat", un tipo di scarpa atletica equestre. http://www.ariat.com/ *Originariamente, la sezione di coda del volo Oceanic 815 doveva precipitare nella stessa spiaggia della fusoliera (invece che dall'altra parte dell'Isola). *Il titolo, come in molti episodi, ha un doppio significato: non soltanto il primo episodio, ma anche la prima vittima del Mostro di fumo. *Alla fine dell'episodio, solo di 6 dei personaggi principali viene rivelato il nome tramite l'audio. In ordine: Jack, Charlie, Sayid, Shannon, Kate e Boone. *Le citazioni sono prese dal gioco per PC [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Half-Life_2:_Episode_Two Half-Life 2]: quando il motore dell'aereo esplode e le macerie crollano, un uomo viene colpito da un pezzo e il suono prodotto è virtualmente identico a quello di un soldato morente di Combine (un impero Half-life). Il suono delle macerie che si schiantano è anche uguale a quello del legno che si spezza nel gioco. Questa è una delle numerose allusioni alle morti nella serie. * Nella nuova versione, la scena che mostra Jack che osserva l'oceano dopo lo schianto cambia. In questa, l'oceano è visto per qualche secondo prima che venga mostrata la faccia di Jack. Nell'originale, invece, la scena taglia immediatamente sulla faccia di Jack. Premi * J.J. Abrams ha vinto un "Emmy" per la regia dell'episodio. * Abrams, Damon Lindelof e Jeffrey Lieber hanno ricevuto una nomination ad un "Emmy" per la sceneggiatura. Note di produzione * E' l'unica ora di una stagione in cui appare l'intero cast principale. ** Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke) appaiono senza alcuna battuta. * E' l'unica season premiere che include delle parti parlate di Michael, e l'unica, sino a che ne include una di Boone e Jin. * Con un budget di 11.5 milioni di dollari, questo episodio, insieme a , è diventato il più costoso episodio pilota della storia della televisione. * Jack originariamente doveva essere ucciso nell'episodio pilota e Kate lo avrebbe di fatto sostituito nel suo ruolo di leader dei sopravvissuti. Comunque, dopo aver valutato gli effetti sui telespettatori della sparizione di un personaggio principale nel primo episodio insieme alla capacità recitativa di Matthew Fox, gli sceneggiatori hanno deciso di introdurre al suo posto un personaggio di breve vita, il pilota. * Il nome con cui doveva essere chiamato Boone era "Five" (cinque in inglese) derivante dal suo nome completo "Boone Anthony Markham Quinto". Quando decisero di cambiargli il nome in "Boone" fecero un veloce "trova e sostituisci" sul copione notando poi però, in una fase successiva, che questo aveva cambiato il dialogo tra Kate e Jack nella scena dei punti di sutura in "1, 2, 3, 4, Boone!". * Il pilota, che è stato ucciso dal Mostro, è interpretato da Greg Grunberg, un amico d'infanzia di J.J. Abrams, che appare in molte sue produzioni. * Quando, nel Regno Unito, è stata trasmessa la replica dell'episodio, il 10 agosto 2005, le scene della morte di Gary Troup e del pilota sono state omesse perchè ritenute troppo cruente. Tuttavia la successiva replica in seconda serata mostra queste scene. * Il 22 Settembre del 2004 è la data in cui l'episodio è stato tramesso negli Stati Uniti, questa stessa data è la data dell'incidente aereo nella storia. Questo parallelismo è confermato negli episodi e . * Secondo il produttore Bryan Burk, il colore rosso è stato significativamente demarcato nella scena dell'impatto, cosicché molte scene di sangue fossero girate a terra. * Per la scena che prevedeva Kate e Charlie correre via dalla cabina di pilotaggio, gli attori non riuscivano ad essere messi a fuoco dalla camera, così sono stati filmati correre sul posto. Sono stati usati un teleobiettivo (inserendo lo sfondo fuori fuoco) e una camera mobile per rendere l'illusione che corressero attraverso la giungla. * Rose Nadler è l'unico personaggio secondario originale della prima stagione, ancora presente nella serie. Errori * L'oggetto nero, che sembra sbattere contro la turbina del motore dell'aereo appena prima dell'esplosione della stessa, è stato indicato da molti fan di esserne la causa e considerato come la prima apparizione del Mostro. Questo è stato poi smentito dai produttori che hanno dato la colpa di ciò ad un errore nella realizzazione degli effetti speciali. * Rose Nadler non sta indossando la fede di suo marito intorno al collo, la quale dirà più tardi di indossarla sempre quando loro devono volare; anche se è vista baciarla sulla spiaggia brevemente. * L'aereo della oceanic sembra essere un Boeing 777, ma quando jack è visto correre attraverso il relitto, il carrello principale dell'aereo ha solo 4 ruote invece delle 6 che dovrebbe avere un B-777. Inoltre, in più inquadrature dei strumenti di bordo nella cabina di pilotaggio, si può notare come ci siano 3 indicatori del motore invece di 2, come dovrebbe avere un B-777. * Quando il Mostro afferra il pilota e lo tira fuori dall'aereo, del sangue imbratta il finestrino dietro Kate; ma, pochi secondi dopo, il finestrino è ancora pulito. ** Una possibile spiegazione di questo potrebbe essere la pioggia battente che può aver lavato via il sangue. * Quando il Mostro viene sentito durante la prima notte e tutto il gruppo dei sopravvissuti è insieme, Jack Shephard e Kate Austen sono in piedi davanti a Michael Dawson e Walter "Walt" Lloyd. Quando la telecamera torna su di loro, Michael e Walt possono essere visti lontani da loro. * Durante l'escursione alla cabina di guida, Charlie Pace racconta a Kate di far parte dei drive shaft, indicando il suo anello come prova. Come lui ha detto il suo anello era un ricordo del "secondo tour in Finlandia". Nell'episodio della terza stagione Greatest Hits ci viene detto come di fatto sia un cimelio di famiglia da parte di Dexter Stratton. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio si apre con un inquadratura ravvicinata dell'occhio di Jack. Questa scelta diventa una tematica ricorrente; i personaggi di cui si vede l'occhio in primo piano saranno poi probabilmente protagonisti degli eventi dell'episodio, o di quelli sull'isola o di quelli dei flashback. * Jack chiede a Kate se non avesse mai cucito un paio di jeans, per farla ammettere di saperlo fare; infatti sa che lei avrebbe rifiutato se avesse saputo di dover cucire realmente la ferita. (Truffe e inganni) * John Locke ha una ferita sopra e sotto il suo occhio destro a causa dell'incidente. (Occhi) * Jack quando è disteso nella giungla vede un labrador; il cane riappare anche più tardi, durante la spedizione per recuperare la ricetrasmittente. * Tra i rottami sulla spiaggia la presenza della morte è forte: ci sono corpi sparsi ovunque in aggiunta a quelli intrappolati nella fusoliera. Lo stesso scenario si ripresenta all'interno della cabina di pilotaggio. * Tra i rottami Gary Troup viene risucchiato da una turbina ancora funzionante, morendo istantaneamente e causando l'esplosione della turbina stessa. * Escluso Jack, il primo vero superstite presentato è una donna incinta, Claire. * Jack rianima Rose con la respirazione bocca a bocca, e subito dopo salva Hurley e Claire prima che un ala dell'aereo li schiacci. * Kate chiede a Jack se ha delle preferenze sul colore da utilizzare per ricucire il suo taglio, questi le risponde "Il nero è perfetto". * Mentre Kate sutura le sue ferite, Jack le racconta la storia del "contare fino a cinque" che usa per combattere la paura. * La prima notte dopo il disastro sull'isola i superstiti si svegliano impauriti a causa di alcuni rumori meccanici e movimenti nella giungla. * Si scopre durante un flashback che Jack era seduto vicino a Rose, mentre Locke era seduto dietro quest'ultima. * Jack si scontra con Charlie sul volo, poco prima dell'impatto. * Un tremendo acquazzone anticipa la venuta del Mostro nei pressi della spiaggia e la dipartita del pilota nella giungla. * Nella cabina di pilotaggio Jack, Kate e Charlie hanno il loro primo traumatizzante incontro ravvicinato con l'invisibile Mostro, dal quale fuggono a perdifiato nella giungla; in seguito Kate, che si ritrova da sola, usa il sistema del contare fino a cinque, insegnatole poco prima da Jack, per superare lo shock avuto. * Negli eventi di questo incontro il pilota viene strappato fuori dalla cabina di pilotaggio e verrà poi ritrovato morto sopra un albero. * Charlie scrive le lettere "F" "A" "T" "E" sulle sue dita. * Tra i sopravvissuti l'aspettativa di essere salvati entro breve tempo è alta. * Jack, Kate e Charlie sono sorpresi da una tempesta improvvisa mentre avanzano nella giungla. (Pioggia) * Una delle prime persone che Jack avvisa ed aiuta, appena arrivato sul luogo dell'incidente, è la sua sorellastra Claire. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) Riferimenti ai numeri * Claire è all'ottavo mese di gravidanza. * Jack urla per 4 volte "Avanti" prima che Rose si riprenda. * Jack, Rose e Bernard erano seduti nella fila 23 dell'aereo. * La ragazza operata nel racconto di Jack aveva 16 anni. * Jack colpisce per 8 volte la maniglia della porta della cabina di pilotaggio prima che questa si apra. * Il pilota è trovato 16 ore dopo l'incidente. * Jack dice al pilota che sono sopravvissuti allo schianto 48 persone. Riferimenti culturali * [http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Il_Padrino_%28film%29&oldid=13398857 "Il Padrino"]. Locke sorride tenendo una buccia d'arancia in bocca davanti ai denti; così come fa Vito Corleone per divertire sua nipote, nel primo film girato nel 1972 della celebre trilogia di [http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Francis_Ford_Coppola&oldid=16924468 Francis Ford Coppola]. * [http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monkey_Island&oldid=13368870 "Monkey Island"]. Sentendo parlare di scimmie Sawyer afferma "Certo scimmie, siamo sull'isola delle scimmie" (in inglese "Monkey island" appunto); potrebbe essere un riferimento alla celebre serie di avventure grafiche della [http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LucasArts&oldid=13465583 LucasArt's]. * "Alice nel paese delle meraviglie". Il labrador Vincent è visto correre via, come il coniglio bianco del libro. * [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_chiamata_dei_Tre "La chiamata dei 3"]'. '''Di Stephen King, è il secondo libro della serie ''La Torre Nera. Charlie Pace ha delle forti somiglianze con il personaggio Eddie Dean. Entrambi sono dipendenti dalla eroina quando vengono introdotti e sono stati quasi catturati durante il tentativo di contrabbandare la droga a bordo dell'aereo. Tecniche di narrazione * Questo primo episodio fissa il ruolo che avranno i flashback nella serie, vale a dire quello di mostrare le vite dei personaggi prima dell'incidente aereo, prima del loro arrivo sull'isola. * Jack Shephard trova una bottiglietta di vodka nella sua tasca quando si sveglia disorientato nella giungla. * Kate Austen è prima vista uscire dalla giungla da Jack massaggiandosi i polsi. In Pilota, seconda parte, vediamo che così è perché sul'aereo stava portando delle manette. * Dopo la storia del "contare fino a 5" di Jack, Kate dice a Jack che, in quella situazione, sarebbe scappata. Jack replica che non pensa sia vero e che in quel momento non stia scappando. * L'introduzione del Mostro è il primo grande colpo di scena della serie. Il suo aspetto e la sua natura resteranno un mistero fino alla stagione finale di Lost. * Rose Nadler viene vista baciare la fede di suo marito. * Charlie Pace corre da Jack sull'aereo e più tardi si sofferma nel bagno della cabina di pilotaggio. * Prima di entrare nella cabina di pilotaggio, Jack dice a Kate e Charlie, "Let's do this". * Dopo essersi separati da Jack, Kate dice a Charlie " We have to go back for him". * Il Pilota è la prima "camicia rossa" della serie. Analisi della trama * Jack, Kate e Charlie individuano la cabina di pilotaggio al fine di recuperare la ricetrasmittente dall'aereo. * Aiutando con varie operazioni mediche i sopravvissuti all'incidente ed avendo un piano per individuare la ricetrasmittente per chiamare i soccorsi, Jake inizia ad emergere come leader dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale. Domande senza risposta * Come mai Jack si risveglia in mezzo alla giungla? * Perché il Mostro uccide Seth Norris? da:Pilot, Part 1 de:1x01 en:Pilot, Part 1 es:Pilot - Part 1 fr:1x01 he:פיילוט - חלק 1 pl:Pilot, Part 1 pt:Pilot, Parte 1 ru:Пилот. Часть 1 Categoria:Episodi della prima stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack